Chapter 7 (S1)
Summary Raven High is having a school talent show. The prize is the chance to meet One Direction! 3rd Harmony decides to compete,but Laura & The Laurpettes decide to compete too. This leads to a talent show sing off. Transcript *At Raven High* Penny: Omg Cupcake! Guess what?! Cupcake: What? Penny: We're having a school talent show! Cupcake: OMG! Whats the prize? Penny: A chance to meet One Direction! Cupcake: Me,Rocky, & Sabrina should totally compete! Penny: Me,Tina, & Wanda have been pulling together a magic act so maybe we can compete too! Cupcake: This is going to be awesome. Laura: Yeah right. You wouldn't know talent if it hit you. Penny: And you wouldn't know fashion if it dragged you to rock bottom,which it did. Julie: At least we are talented. Cupcake: That is the worst comeback I've ever heard. Penny: Well they are pretty dumb. Di"Anna: At least we're...... uh...... gooder than you? Cupcake: See. Penny: Thats just........ I can't even put that into words. Laura: Because you're to stupid. Cupcake: Have you met Di'Anna & Julie? Di'Anna & Julie: Hey! Cupcake & Penny: Hi. *the bell rings* Penny: See ya suckers. *At Rocky's house* Cupcake: Guess what? Rocky: What? Cupcake: I signed us up for the school talent show! Sabrina: Whats the prize? Cupcake: A chance to meet One Direction! Rocky & Sabrina: *fangirl* Rocky: I call Liam! Sabrina: Well I call Harry! Cupcake: Guys we haven't won yet so don't get to excited. By the way, guess who else we're competing against? Sabrina: Who? Cupcake: Laura & The Laurpettes. Rocky: Who have the most unoriginal name in the history of ever. I laugh in the face of compitetion. Sabrina: If we had any. Rocky: You can say that again. Sabrina: If we had any. Rocky: Not literally. Sabrina: ..................Whatever. Cupcake: What song should we sing? Rocky: Not The Great Divide. We already beat them with that song & we'd just look sad. Cupcake: Good point. How about I Don't Wanna Break Your Heart? Sabrina: That sounds good. Rocky: I like it. Cupcake: I Don't Wanna Break Your Heart it is! Sabrina: Sounds like a plan. Rocky: You guys sure you remember all the lyrics? Cupcake & Sabrina: Yep. Rocky: Good. So when is the talent show? Cupcake: Friday. Sabrina: And today is? Rocky: Tuesday. Sabrina: Ok so lets get our groove on! *at Walker Wolf* Tina: Guys me,Wanda, & Penny are going to do a magic show for the talent show are Raven High. Rocky: Cool. Also don't forget to tell your friends that 3rd Harmony is performing. Wanda: What song are you guys singing? Sabrina: We can't say. We want it to be a suprise. Wanda: Ok then. Rocky: Wha wha wait a second. When have you guys started to hang out with Penny? Tina: A few days ago. Rocky: Well thats cool. Sabrina: I didn't know you guys were into magic. Wanda: Really? We didn't tell you? Our bad. Sabrina: Anyways, we wish you good luck. Tina: You too. Rocky: Thanks! *at Sabrina's House* All: I, Don't..... Wanna..... Break your heart... Rocky: That was amazing! Sabrina: I know right! Cupcake: We'll never lose! All: *high five* Rocky: We are so ready for this! Cupcake: Duh! Sabrina: We know the lyrics by heart. Cupcake: Well the talent show is tomorrow. And remember if you have to much confidnce who fail. Sabrina: True story. Rocky: My mom told me that once. Cupcake: Small world. *at the talent show* Rocky: Its our turn, then Laura & The Laurpettes, then some others. Cupcake: We are so ready. Sabrina: Totally. Announcer: Its time for....... 3rd Harmony! All: Yesterday was another day, Today is a new start I just wanna make you go away, But I don't wanna break your heart. And feel guilty, But I get this terrible feeling. When your with me, But I don't wanna break your heart. Rocky:I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. I don't wanna make you cry, Even if you wanted to. I bet it would hurt inside, I don't wanna make your heart die. All:Yesterday was another day, Today is a new start. I just wanna make you go away, But I don't wanna break your heart. And feel guilty, But I get this terrible feeling. When your with me, But I don't wanna break your heart. Cupcake:I know you love me, But I don't love you to. I know you think I do, But I don't. And I won't, Just stand here. In fear, Of breaking your heart. All:Yesterday was another day, Today is a new start. I just wanna make you go away, But I don't wanna break your heart. And feel guilty, But I get this terrible feeling. When your with me, But I don't wanna break your heart. Sabrina:Know matter what I say, Know matter what I do. You don't seem to ever, Have a clue. That I don't love you, But I don't. Wanna, Wanna, Wanna, Break your heart. All:Yesterday was another day, Today is a new start. I just wanna make you go away, But I don't wanna break your heart. And feel guilty, But I get this terrible feeling. When your with me, But I don't wanna. I don't wanna, I don't wanna, Break your heart. I don't wanna break your heart, I don't wanna, Break your heart. I don't wanna, Break your heart. I, Don't, Wanna..... Break your heart... Announcer: Now put your hands together for Laura & The Laurpettes! Laura: I've been peeking out the window But no one seems to come And I'm dying here of boredom But still no one to be found Wait! Where's my BFF? Maybe she's stuck at home :( Just like me.. Oh oh.. I can't see anyone coming home Why do people see me everywhere I go?! I'd rather sit at home I'd rather sit at home.. I'd rather spend a 50 cents to get me somewhere I please! I'd rather spend a 50 cents to buy me an ice cream (yummy xD) But not be bored wherever I go Oh oh! Julie: Now I see someone just passing by Who could it really be? Looks like red head really bubbly But I don't really care But wait! I DO care!! Now I'd want her to come home.. Now I'd want here to come home.. Di'Anna: Oh oh.. I can't see anyone coming home Why do people see me everywhere I go?! I'd rather sit at home I'd rather sit at home.. I'd rather spend a 50 cents to get me somewhere I please! I'd rather spend a 50 cents to buy me an ice cream (yummy xD) But not be bored wherever I go Oh oh! *an hour later* Rocky: Wow Penny,Wannda, & Tina are really good. Cupcake: Did Penny just swallow.....? Sabrina: A flaming bowling pin? Yes, yes she did. Cupcake: Wow they are good. Rocky: You're telling me. Sabrina: Looks like they're done. Announcer: Cast in your votes to see who wins the grand prize! Penny: Wasn't that amazing?! Sabrina: You swallowed a flaming bowling pin. Its way beyond amazing! Penny: Thanks! Tina: Did you like it when I breathed fire on Wanda then Wanda disappeared & appeared at the back of the auditorium? Wanda: That was so awesome. Rocky: How'd you guys even do that? Wanda; Are you really expecting us to tell you? Rocky: No but its worth a shot. Announcer: The votes are in & the winners are........ Wanda,Tina, & penny with their magic act! Penny,Wanda, & Tina: *go out on stage* Penny: Thank you very much for voting for us! Wanda: We worked really hard on this.... Tina: ....And we hope you enjoyed it. Well obviously you did or else we wouldn't have won. Announcer: But wait theres more. There is tie between 3rd Harmony & Laura & The Laurpettes for second place. 3rd Harmony & Laura & The Laurpettes: *walk out on stage* Announcer: So that means its time for a sing off! Cupcake: I hope you're ready for the time of your life Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye Buckle up We're gonna take you for a ride Laura:Let's go We got you going Get in the vibe Everybody put your hands to the sky Buckle up We're gonna take you take you high All: Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop It's on it's on it's on Get crazy crazy crazy Take it over the top 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it Dance till we drop It's on it's on it's on Julie: Showstoppin' when I step in the place Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay Get on board Come on; let's ride the wave Rocky: Let's go let's go We just do what we do Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you You wanna rock like us? 'Cause we're never second place (You ready?) All: Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop It's on it's on it's on Get crazy crazy crazy Take it over the top 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop It's on it's on it's on Sabrina & Di'Anna: The-the-the-there is no competition That's why we're in the number one position Your crew can't hang with us Man we're too dangerous Ain't got the style or the stamina Just doin' my thing Get hooked on my swing Rockin' the place droppin' the bass Makin' all the boys sing Yeah we make the bells ring (It's on it's on) All: Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop It's on it's on it's on Show me Get crazy crazy crazy Take it over the top 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it Dance till we drop It's on it's on it's on Show me show me show me show me show what you got Come on come on come on come on ready or not (What you got) La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop It's on it's on it's on Get crazy crazy crazy Take it over the top (Over the top) 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it rock it rock it Dance till we drop It's on it's on it's on Its on! Announcer: Ok now the votes are in & the second prize of 1000 dollars goes to......... 3rd Harmony! Rocky: Yay! Cupcake: Whoo hoo! Sabrina: Hey we didn't win but second prize is still good, Laura: Out-sung again?! Julie: This isn't over. *Laura & The Laurpettes walk out dramatically* Disclaimer We do not own Its On or 50 cents. Those belong to Disney & Summerpinkheart2003. We do own I Don't Wanna Break Your Heart.